


Look, we know the Queen

by Mattory_Reylo_shipper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (Aka my other fics are kicking my butt), (Because of Reasons), Case Fic, Fluff, Hey who spilled angst in my fluff?, No Djinn Dreams, Not Actually Unrequited Love, djinn, somewhat canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-08-24 20:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16647686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattory_Reylo_shipper/pseuds/Mattory_Reylo_shipper
Summary: “Look, we know the Queen, she’ll vouch for us!” He pointed at Cas. “He’s her husband!”Cas nodded urgently, and Dean rolled his eyes and mumbled something under his breath.Cas turned to him.“What was that?”Dean went dark red.





	Look, we know the Queen

It was a normal hunt, much like the other thousand or so hunts Dean had been on in his life.

Or, well, it had been, until Dean found himself upside down, in the lake that surrounded the tree of life, which was located somewhere in Syria.

 

 

•••

 

 

It had started normal enough.

Dean was making coffee in the bunker kitchen, when Sam burst in yelling about something.

“Clowns or midgets?” Dean asked, smirking.

Sam shot him a bitch face.

“Neither. A case. People in Lime city, Ohio, are disappearing and turning back up with amnesia and two wounds in their necks.”

“Djinn?”

“Yeah, that’s what I was thinking.”

Dean rolled his eyes.

“Awesome.” He said sarcastically.

“What’s awesome?” Cas asked, walking into the kitchen with an empty mug.

“Djinn in Lime city.”

“I have a connection with the queen, I may be able to help.”

“What? Since when? Do ya have tea parties together on Thursdays or something?” Dean asked incredulously, taking a sip of coffee.

Only to immediately spit it back out.

“WHAT?! Repeat that.”

“I am married to the Djinn queen.”

“Since when? Why are you only telling us this now?! Come on, Cas!”

“I’m just gonna…” Sam said, leaving the kitchen quickly.

“I told you months ago, Dean. Back when we got sucked into that television show.”

“You did not just refer to my childhood as ‘ _that television show._ ‘“

Now it was Cas’ turn to roll his eyes.

“I apologize.”

“Continue…”

“It was when I visited the tree of life to get the fruit we needed to open the rift. I made a deal with the pack, but their terms were not exactly clear.”

“So you just accepted it? Cas!”

Dean scrubbed his face tiredly.

“I know it wasn’t the best decision, but I needed to help bring Jack and Mary back.”

“Ok, fine, you’re forgiven, but please at least invite me to your wedding next time?” _If I’m not going to be your husband, at least I can be there._

Cas softened a little and smiled.

“Of course, Dean.”

 

 

•••

 

 

As they rolled into town, an ambulance flew past them.

“What’s that about?” Dean wondered out loud.

“Follow it, they probably found another vic.” Sam said.

A few minutes later, the ambulance pulled into a small abandoned parking lot, and the EMTs jumped out and ran towards a field.

“Yep, it’s another one.” One of them, a woman, shouted gravely.

“Is it Arianne?”

“Sorry Rob, it’s one of the teens. Sheriff’s daughter, I think.”

The man named Rob nodded.

“Thanks anyway Joey. Let's get this done.”

Just then a squad car pulled in and the sheriff was out and running towards the group.

“Leah! My daughter! Is she ok?” He asked.

“She’s breathing, but not responsive. Sorry, man.”

“Get her out of here, We’ll sweep for more.”

He waves the other officer over and they talked for a moment, before turning and heading in opposite directions.

Dean, Sam, and Cas got out and headed over to the small group.

“Hello, FBI Agent Page, these are my partners, Agents Plant and Bonham.” Sam says, pulling out his badge and gesturing to his brother and the angel. “We’re investigating the disappearances.”

The sheriff nods.

“Name’s Issiac Booker. Thank you for coming. This situation has ripped the town apart. People are missing their spouses, parents, kids…” He takes a shaky breath, and continues. “That’s my daughter they just found. One of the guys on our med team’s wife is still missing. We aren’t doing so well, so we could use as much help as we can get. Thank you.”

Dean and Cas share a look, while Sam talks with the sheriff.

“Cas, I still can’t believe you’re married.”

“This isn’t the time.” Cas walks away, leaving Dean very confused.

 

 

•••

 

 

“So,” Sam says, turning his laptop around to show Dean. “I think I found what we may be dealing with. It’s called ‘The feast of the brothers.”

Cas looks up from the book he was looking through.

“The feast of the brothers?” He asks quickly, and Sam nods. “I’ve heard of it. It’s supposed to be the djinn end times.”

“Yeah, I can’t find very much on it.”

“That’s because it’s all passed from generation to generation verbally. I’m surprised you were able to find anything at all. Good job.” The angel beams at Sam, which makes Dean feel jealous, and even more confused.

He needed to shoot something.

 

 

•••

 

 

“Damn it! I didn’t mean this much!” Dean answered his phone and shot one of the djinn currently surrounding him. “Hey, not the best time! What’ve ya got, Sammy?”

“So get this, I was digging into what little lore there is, and I found stuff that says that the feast of the brothers can be stopped by the Queen!”

“Ok, so?”

“So, all Cas has to do is use himself as leverage to get the Queen there!”

Dean rolled his eyes and wounded another one easily.

“No. We aren’t using my angel as bait.”

Sam went silent.

“What?” Dean snapped.

“‘Your angel?’ Is there something you want to share?”

“No! Shut up!”

Sam’s eye roll was audible.

 

 

•••

 

 

Sam sighed, and tried again.

“Look, we know the Queen, she’ll vouch for us!” He pointed at Cas. “He’s her husband!”

Cas nodded urgently, and Dean rolled his eyes and mumbled something under his breath.

Cas turned to him.

“What was that?”

Dean went dark red.

“Nothin’ Cas.”

“Mmhm…” Sam said, and Dean glared at him like he was the sun.

“I will help you. If you lie about knowing the Queen, she will eat you.” The djinn says, with a Russian accent.

“Awesome. Cas, you’d better be right about this.”

 

•••

 

“My husband! I have been wondering when you would come to me. Come.” The Queen calls to Cas, who walks to where she’s lounging and bows.

Dean and Sam scramble to follow.

“Hello, Your Majesty.” Castiel smiles gently.

“None of that now, Habib Albi, you know my name. Sit. Tell me, how have you been? Who are these friends of yours, angel?”

Cas sits on one of the many cushions scattered near the Queen’s day bed.

“I’m doing well Nadia. These are my charges. Sam and Dean Winchester.”

“You are a very brave being, Castiel, bringing hunters to my kingdom.” The Queen says darkly, then she smiles. “However, Habib Albi, these are people you trust?”

Cas looks at his friends, and nods.

“With my life.”

“Then they are welcomed with arms open. I shall see they are taken care of while we talk.”

She calls for someone to come for Dean and Sam, and a djinn woman comes in and ushers the humans out with only minor protesting.

“The one with the eyes like emerald is very pretty. You have chosen a good mate, Habib Albi.”

Cas blushes.

“We aren’t-“

She cuts him off with a wave of her hand.

“Nonsense, I am not angered. There is no reason to hide. This marriage is only superficial, it means nothing.”

“It’s the truth. I’m afraid Dean doesn’t feel that way towards me.”

“Habib Albi,” She says gently. “He looks at you like you are the only one in the universe. Of course he feels for you. Snatch him up before he loses interest.”

“Thank you Nadia.”

 

 

•••

 

 

“What the hell! Your Queen said to take care of us, not tie us up!” Dean yells.

The lady had just tied Sam up and knocked him out, so Dean had a pretty good idea of where this was headed.

“The Queen is weak. She doesn’t have any pull over the rest of us any more.” The woman smiles smugly, knocking him out.

“Where should we put them?” Another djinn asks, coming into the room.

“I was thinking the lake? What do you think, lover?”

“It’s perfect.”

 

 

•••

 

 

Now, here we are, back to the beginning of this story. With Dean still upside down, in the lake that still surrounded the tree of life, which is still located somewhere in Syria.

Only, Dean is almost out of air.

He pulls himself down just enough to grab the knife he keeps in his boot, he cuts himself free, and swims to the surface.

“Sam?” He yells, looking around for his younger brother.

“Over here, Dean!” He turns towards the voice and swims.

“Hey, you good, Sammy?”

“Yeah, we’ve gotta get out of here and find Cas.”

“Yeah, let’s find Cas and kick ass!”

Sam rolls his eyes, but says nothing.

 

 

•••

 

 

“Castiel, why have you come to visit?”

“I need your help. There’s a small town in the States that some of your people are feeding in. They’re tearing up families and leaving people with amnesia. Nadia, they are trying to start the Feast of the brothers.”

The queen gasped.

”That is not supposed to happen for another hundred and seven years. It will not be good if this is allowed to happen.”

She thought for a moment, before nodding resolutely.

”I shall help you and your beloved.”

”You will do no such thing.” The djinn women who ‘helped’ the hunters came in, holding each other.

”Lilith, Rebekka, what is this? What is this you speak of? I shall help who I please!”

Rebekka smirked.

”Why yes, _Your Majesty._  I must have forgotten my place. Most sincere apologies.” She stepped forward, out of Lilith’s grasp. She was holding something behind her back, but Cas couldn’t quite see what is was.

She was in front of them now.

“What are you doing? Rebekka! Stop this at once!”

Dean and Sam ran in, dripping wet, and Sam ‘took care’ of Lilith, while Dean wrestled the knife from Rebekka easily and getting her under control.

The Queen called more of her servents to take them to her dungeon 

“Thank you, Winchesters. You saved my life! I owe you a great debt, so I release Castiel from our marriage in addition to helping stop the Feast.” She smiled and winked at Cas, who blushed and smiled back.

“Thank you very much, Ma’am, err, Your Majesty.” Dean said.

Cas dragged Dean towards him, kissing him gently, and Dean looked shocked until that melted into relief and happiness.

When they finally pulled back, Cas looked from Dean to Sam and back again in confusion, and tilted his head.

“Why are you two wet?”

They both laugh.

“Dean and I were both upside down, in the lake that surrounds the tree of life.” Sam finally gets out.

**Author's Note:**

> Habib Albi is pronounced HA-BEEB AL-BEE and translates to ‘love of my heart.’
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Kudos and comments feed my creativity center!


End file.
